Suicune
Summary Suicune (Japanese: スイクン Suicune) is a Water Type Legendary Pokémon. Along with Raikou and Entei, it is one of the Legendary beasts resurrected by Ho-Oh after the burning of the Brass Tower. Of the three Legendary beasts, Suicune is said to represent the rains that quenched the flames of the burning Brass Tower. Powers and Stats Tier: '''At least '''7-A Name: Suicune Origin: Pokémon Gender: Genderless Age: Several hundreds of years old Classification: '''Pokémon, Legendary Pokémon, Aurora Pokémon '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Ice Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Telepathy, Immortality (Type 1), Statistics Amplification, Weather Manipulation, Air Manipulation, minor Darkness Manipulation. Attack Potency: '''At least '''Mountain level (Equal to Raikou and Entei.) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (At least Mach 170) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Class PJ+ Durability: At least Mountain level Stamina: High Range: Unknown, standard melee range and several meters with ranged attacks at least. Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: High Weaknesses: Suicune is weak to Electric and Grass Type moves. Notable Attacks/Techniques: See here for all the moves Suicune can use. * Pressure: Suicune exerts a pressure on the opponent which makes them expend twice as much energy tiring them out twice as quickly. * Sheer Cold: Suicune fires off a blast of absolute zero at the opponent that knocks them out in one hit. Ice Types are immune. * Bite: Suicune bites the opponent possibly making them flinch. * Leer: Suicune leers at the opponent lowering their defense. * Bubble Beam: Suicune fires a series of bubbles that may also lower their speed. * Rain Dance: Suicune makes it rain. This increases the power of Water Type moves and decreases the power of Fire Type moves. It also increases the accuracy of Thunder and Hurricane. * Gust: Suicune blows a damaging gust wind at the opponent. * Aurora Beam: Suicune fires off a rainbow colored beam that may also lower the opponent's attack. * Mist: Suicune creates a mist that protects it and its allies from having their stats lowered. * Mirror Coat: Suicune reflects any special attacks back at the opponent. * Ice Fang: Suicune coats its fangs in an icy energy and then bites the opponent. It has a chance to freeze the opponent as well as possibly causing them to flinch. * Tailwind: Suicune summons a wind that doubles the speed of Suicune and its allies. * Extrasensory: Suicune uses a telekinetic force to attack the opponent possibly causing them to flinch. If the opponent has somehow made themselves smaller, such as through Minimize, its power is doubled. * Hydro Pump: Suicune fires a highly pressurized stream of water at the opponent. * Calm Mind: Suicune calms its mind boosting its special attack and special defense. * Blizzard: Suicune fires off a blizzard at the opponent possibly freezing them. It can hit multiple opponents. Its accuracy is increased under hail. * Air Slash: Suicune fires off compressed blades of air at the opponent that may cause them to flinch. * Ice Beam: Suicune fires an icy blue beam that may freeze the opponent. It can also be used to create ice in general and freeze water. * Detect: Suicune sees its opponent's next move and dodges it. Others Notable Victories Notable Losses Inconclusive Matches Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Pokemon Category:Ice Users Category:Nintendo Category:Anime Characters Category:Water Users Category:Legendary Pokemon Category:Monsters Category:Telepaths Category:Immortals Category:Psychics Category:Tier 7 Category:Manga Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Air Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Weather Users Category:Sound Users Category:Darkness Users